


I Won't Say It

by Poland1228



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, wavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poland1228/pseuds/Poland1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Blaine discovers he's in love with Kurt. Disney-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say It

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to Darren Criss's Disney covers, I was inspired to put all my old Disney's Greatest CDs on my iPod. I heard one song and my crazy mind started thinking, and well, this is the result. The song is "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" from Hercules.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Or Wes. Or his gavel. :'(

Blaine was sitting in a daze on one of the couches in the Warblers' rehearsal room. The practice had ended almost five minutes ago, but somehow he couldn't seem to make his legs work. He hadn't been listening for most of the meeting and had gotten some strange looks as the meeting ended and everyone left except for him. Kurt had given him a look too, but hadn't said anything. They all probably thought he was just upset about Pavarotti. After all, he was the one who had taken care of the bird before Kurt joined. And of course he was upset, but for now, he had some more important things on his mind.

"Important things", meaning a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed countertenor. Of course, it was all Kurt's fault that Blaine was stuck in this stupor. His mind was still in shock from Kurt's performance of Blackbird during the meeting. Something about his intensity and the emotion that he conveyed through his singing - _and that voice_ – it just…moved him. And now he couldn't figure out what was happening to him. His mind was reeling. Could he… no, he couldn't possibly be… Was he _in love_ with Kurt?

Blaine mentally shot down that idea as soon as it popped into his head. There was no way he was going _there_ again. After the whole thing with Jeremiah, that epic fail he like to call the "GAP attack", he was not about to let himself fall for someone else so soon. It didn't help that before that, he'd only ever had crushes on guys who turned out to be straight. It all started when he was five and he has a crush on the genie from Aladdin. Since then all he'd gotten from his attempts at romance was rejection and an occasional beating. No, he was definitely not going down that path again. Love only led to getting hurt.

Still, something in his mind told him that this time was different. That little voice had been nagging him for months now, but it had never been this strong until now. Maybe it was because he actually had a chance with Kurt. Or at least, more of a chance than he'd had with any of those other guys. And hadn't Kurt already said he loved him too? Well, technically he'd said he thought Blaine wanted to sing to him. So, he thought Blaine was in love with him. But did that necessarily mean he loved Blaine back? It sure sounded like he _wanted_ Blaine to be in love with him…

Frustrated, Blaine leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. This romance stuff was far too confusing. He reached over, grabbing his guitar from where it was leaning against the end of the couch he was sitting on. Maybe singing would help him figure things out. It usually had worked in the past. Mentally running through his arsenal of Disney music, he picked a song and started to play.

* * *

David was starting to be seriously concerned about his friend. Wes was kneeling on the floor, frantically searching through his bag, and wouldn't take two seconds to tell David what the problem was. They had been walking back to the dorms from Warblers' rehearsal and had just reached the door at the end of the hall when Wes had stretched out a hand to turn the knob and stopped dead in his tracks, staring from his right hand to his left and back again. Then he had completely lost it, ending up on the floor, digging through his schoolbooks looking for who-knows-what. David was trying to help, but was getting nowhere.

"Wes, man, what's wrong?"

Wes muttered something unintelligible without pausing from his desperate search.

"Just tell me what you're looking for and I can help you!"

"My- My gavel…" He finally managed to say.

David blinked. Then blinked again. This crazy lunatic search was about _his gavel?_ Everyone who knew Wes knew that he was strangely obsessed with that gavel. He carried it with him everywhere he went, and was rarely seen empty-handed, which must have tipped him off that he didn't have it this time. He had even been known to bang his gavel in class instead of raising his hand, at least until his teachers got fed up and went to the headmaster. But this… seemed a bit over-the-top, even for Wes.

While David tried to figure out how to respond to this, Wes, it seemed, had given up searching and accepted the fact that his gavel was missing. He was now crouching on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees, nearly hyperventilating in his panic. David was seriously worried. Was this a normal human reaction?

"Look Wes, just calm down, OK? You probably just left it in the practice room. We can just go back and…"

But Wes was no longer listening. At the mention of said room, he had jumped off the ground with a wild look in his eyes and started sprinting down the hallway in search of his precious gavel, completely forgetting the rest of his possessions scattered across the hallway. Rolling his eyes, David chased after him, wondering why his best friend had to be a complete nut.

He didn't catch up to Wes until they reached the Warblers' room. For some reason, Wes hadn't gone in yet, but was instead standing outside, staring through the doorway at something. As David approached, Wes brought his finger to his lips, making a shushing motion and beckoned David closer. He peeked inside the door to see Blaine sitting on one of the couches, strumming his guitar. Sure, Blaine didn't normally hang out in here after Warblers' rehearsal had ended, but it certainly wasn't uncommon to find him playing his guitar. So he was confused as to why Wes looked so excited until he recognized the chords that Blaine was playing.

_If there's a price for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

Oh, this was rich. David recognized the song immediately, No one could be friends with Blaine without knowing every classic Disney song in existence. He was sitting in there professing his love for someone through song. And it wasn't exactly difficult to guess who this person was. Well, it had certainly taken him long enough. Now the only question was, how to best humiliate Blaine with this?

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that._

David and Wes exchanged a quick glance, nodding at each other, before bursting through the door, singing at the top of their lungs:

_Who you think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Boy you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of_

Blaine jumped up in shock at his two friends burst in singing the muse part. He stumbled a bit over the chords, but picked back up and continued singing. After all, this wasn't anywhere near the weirdest thing that had happened to him as a Warbler.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_

_(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh, oh)_

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

Blaine glared at his friends as they "shoo-doo"ed to the second verse. Trust Wes and David to catch him in this situation. Meanwhile, Wes was wishing he'd brought a video camera.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

Wes and David picked up at again at the chorus, following Blaine as he walked around the couches, trying to avoid them.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

Blaine was mentally kicking himself for leaving the door open and for picking the most horribly appropriate song there could possibly be for his situation.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no_

_(Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love)_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

_(You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love)_

Blaine looked seriously annoyed at this point. Wes and David cornered him by one of the couches, giving him a pointed look that clearly said "Wake up, stupid!"

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_(He won't say it)_

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

_(Boy don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love)_

Blaine sighed and sat down as he got to end of the song, suddenly remembering exactly how this situation ends.

_Oh, at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shalalalalala, ah)_

Wes and David, always trying to be theatrical in their performances, crossed their hands over their chests and swooned dramatically as they ended the song. Their resemblance to a couple of thirteen year old girls was remarkable.

Blaine sat still for a second, marveling in his revelation, before he realized exactly what had just happened and looked up, turning red as he noticed his friends staring down at him with identical evil grins on their faces.

"Uh…yeah. I gotta…" He muttered, flustered as he fled the room before the two could embarrass him about this.

Wes grinned and turned to David. "It's about time, don't you think?" David nodded in agreement. "Now… should we harass him about this in practice tomorrow, or wait until he tells Kurt?".

"We'll wait a couple of days. If he doesn't say something by then, we'll mention this during rehearsal." They both smiled in anticipation of having one more weapon to torment Blaine with. After all, what are friends for? David turned to Wes.

"Um…did you forget what you came in here for in the first place?"

Wes's jaw dropped, and he looked around in panic, spotting his gavel sitting on the council's table, right where he had left it. He ran over and grabbed it, then hugged it, muttering "Oh, thank God. I was so worried…". David rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

Blaine stopped in hallway, a safe distance from the Warblers' room to avoid Wes or David walking in on him again. He smiled to himself, slumping against the wall. He was in love with Kurt Hummel. Now that he knew that, all he wanted to do was shout it as loud as could. Loud enough for the whole school to hear him. But that would have to wait. First he had to tell Kurt. And he knew just how to do it…


End file.
